This invention relates generally to the processing of a group of electrical component signals to detect and/or locate a signal envelope of which the component signals form respective portions. This invention also relates to a radio ranging system wherein the above signal processing is used.
Various kinds of radio ranging systems are known. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,315 discloses a system particularly designed for detecting a predetermined slant range from a missile to the ground with a view to then initiating some desired control action on board the missile, this being a somewhat similar application to that for which the system to be described herein is intended.